


I'll stand by you

by Billie_King



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_King/pseuds/Billie_King
Summary: A Year after the gate closed, Will is the only one still acting out. His friends band together to aid him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

William Byers wasn't sure about a lot of things. He wasn't sure how the Hawkins lab flew under the radar for as long as they did. He wasn't sure why his father hated him so much. He wasn't sure why he still felt like the weight of the world resided on his shoulders, he didn't know why he couldn't leave the house without his heart dropping into his stomach, he  didn't know why he made the choice of  to distance himself from his friends.

 

But his friends knew.

 

Even before the closure of the gate, his friends knew of his obserd behaviour, even calling a secret "party only"  meeting between their bard, their paladin and their ranger, (their mage and zoomer excluded obviously, OG members only.)

 

In this meeting, it was decided that this time, Will really did have PTSD, no now memories, no possession and no demodogs; just a crippling anxiety eating away at him-- his mother worrying that if this continued, he really would dissappear for good this time.

 

But they wasn't going to let this happen.

 

It was the first half  of  Winter break when the party confronted Will, expecting a struggle. It was Lucas who opened the conversation, trying his best not to make his friend uncomfortable. Will had tried to leave, make a quick exit, but the party had stopped him. 

 

"Will, c'mon buddy. We just wanna talk" Lucas informed him, holding a firm but gentle hand on the Byers boy  shoulder in a bid to comfort him. 

 

"Guys, what's going on here?" Will quizzed confused. "I told you all I'm fine." He added in less than a whisper. 

 

"Friends don't lie." Jane pressed, arching an eyebrow confused at why Will was hiding things from them-- earning a quick nudge from Dustin and a glance from Lucas. 

 

But before the friends could enquire him any further, Steve appeared, interrupting them. 

 

"Hey nerds, sorry to burst your bubble and all, but ugh Will, your mom called asked me to pick you up. Said it was urgent or somethin'." Steve said upon his abrupt entrance. 

 

"Bye guys." Will said pushing gently past his friends, thankfull for his excuse to leave. 

 

"Byers wait!" Mike called after him, running closely behind. "Come to mine later. We'll have a sleepover, just the two of us." Will blinked, he knew if he excepted Mikes invation that he would continue to question his behaviour. "c'mon Byers, we could  plan the next campaign? Or play the atari? We could eve-" 

 

"ill be there." Will interrupted quickly. "Now I gotta go, Steve's gonna be livid." he added as ran to catch up to Steve, leaving Mike standing alone, the party standing closely behind. 

 

"I thought we were all going to Els tonight? Help her set up Hoppers Christmas gift?" Max asked, only to be  shot Down by Mike. 

 

"Will needs to talk and you guys are over whelming him! Maybe it'd better if I do this alone." Mike replied before walking away and unlocking his bike, he would get to the bottom of this. 

 

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X

 

In Steve's car, the two sat in a comfortable occisonaly mummering the lyrics to an Elton John song. 

 

" You know." Steve broke the silence. "Your friends are worried about you. Your family are worried, I'm worried." Steve added taking one hand of the steering wheel to pinch the bridge of his nose. "talk to me Kid." 

 

This had stung Will; All though the  party had only really known Steve for around a year, the pair had grown close, they had bonded over plenty. They were both overlooked, both abandoned by their Dad, Both second best. Will respected Steve, Steve respected Will. 

 

"Friends don't lie." a voice mocked in Wills head, it sounded dangerously close to Elevens, but a lot more sarcastic. 

 

"I wanted to say something." Will spoke quickly before he could change his mind. "But I've done enough you know? My Mom is really this close to a stroke." he added pinching his fingers close together for empathise. The tears now spilling. 

 

"Byers, I wont force you." Steve said. "but you can come to me." 

 

"I was hurt." Will replied sucking in a breath, biting his bottom lip. 

 

"what?" 

 

"hurt?" 

 

"By who?"

 

"when?" 

 

"How?" Steve quizzed, pulling the car over, leaving harsh lines on the road. "c'mon Byers, talk to me." Steve had come to the realisation that, this was serious now. He knew, and he prayed to all the God's (despite his Jewish heritage) that he was wrong. 

 

"I didn't want to" Will finally answered, his voice low with shame. "He." Will took a moment to regain his composure.  

"He made me do it, Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? He fucking raped me!" Steve flinched at the younger Byers outburst, the kid had never cussed in his entire life. 

 

 

"God damn It Byers, you could've came to me! Tell me who he is, I'll fucking get the bat out!" 

 

"You believe me?" Will asked chocking back the tears, allowing himself to be pulled into Steve's strong embrace, both of them in crying. 

 

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X

 

Will stood on Mike Wheelers doorstep, replaying earlier events. It had been a long talk with Steve and the young boy spent the rest of the ride convincing him to keep his secret - - reluctantly and with a heartfelt promise to tell Steve if he needed anything, to go to him, he agreed. 

 

But Will had promised to inform his best friend so he had somebody else he could turn to, somebody who was better at dealing with feelings than 'King Steve.' 

 

Will rang the door bell, waving of his mum who smiled joyfully as she sped out of the Wheelers cul-de-sac. Moments later the raven haired boy appearing and moving asside to allow Will to come in. 

 

"My family are out." Mike imformed the smaller boy slowly. "I know the party upset you earlier, and I won't press, but I'm worried about you." he continued with a great amount of caution and a hand on Wills shoulder. "I'm here." he finished. 

 

"I. I, ugh, spoke to Steve earlier." Will started with a stutter. Mike arched his eye brow and muttered an 'oh'. "he made me promise to tell someone else, someone I trust." he continued adding empathise on 'promise' and 'trust.' he now fully has Mikes attention. "Mike I was raped" Will concluded quickly so he couldn't change his mind. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Brave

//////////// _ **previously**_ :"I. I, ugh, spoke to Steve earlier." Will started with a stutter. Mike arched his eye brow and muttered an 'oh'. "he made me promise to tell someone else, someone I trust." he continued adding empathise on 'promise' and 'trust.' he now fully has Mikes attention. "Mike I was raped" Will concluded quickly so he couldn't change his mind.////////////

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X

Mike found himself looking away from Will, shame crippling through his lanky frame. The shame wasnt directed towards Will, it was more toward himself. He couldn't quite grasp how he had let Wills behaviour slide for as long as he did. There was clearly something wrong with his bestfriend, had been for weeks, yet he had failed to be there for Will in most urgent times-- Once again. He felt angry, why was he not there to protect him? He'd been so busy Conspiracizing with the rest of the party about what might be wrong- They'd been completely far of the real problem. Mike had never known anybody who had expiranced this kind of pain before. The closest he came to really acknowledging it is when Nancy and the girls campainged to get justice for a girl who had been raped on campus back in NYC. But Mike would be lying if he said he understood it then. What do you say to someone who has been forced into a sexual act which they didn't enjoy? How do you comfort your bestfriend?

 

"Mike?" Will pleaded, his voice breaking. "Please say something I'm so sorry." He cried, trying desperately to hold back his tears so he didn't look like a baby. 

Mike blinked- like Will did earlier that day. He needed to think about how to comfort his best friend,but he knew he needed to stop being selfish and but Will first, so he did. 

"Oh God, Will." Mike said after a long pause. "Don't you dare apologise. " he said pulling his best friend into a long embrace. They were both crying by this point, and Mike wad adamant he was never again going to loosen his grip on Will. "I'm going to be with you everystep of this, You hear me?" Mike promised, pulling away from Will and holding firmly onto his shoulders, staring into his eyes. 

"You hear me?!" Mike urged, Will nodding hid heaf vigorously..

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X

When the boys had calmed down , they moved into the basement, smoothing over there sleeping bags and straightening them out on the floor. They had been mostly silent since they broke the embrace, And Mike decided there was more he wanted to know.

"Will." Mike broke the silence. "When did this happen?" he queeried.

"Do you remember when Steve held Dustins 14th birthday party at his house?" Will begun, earning a simple Nod from his best friend. "It was too loud and i didnt want to ruin Dustins night and you  where all having fun." Will continued, Mike feeling guilty for not staying with Will. " Steve said I could go in the guest room and read, but then Jimmy Holland came in and----" Will couldn't continue. He had fought Jimmy, of course he had, but he felt great shame seeing the disgust plastered on Mike's face.

"....yeah" Will concluded nervously. Searching Mikes face for an answer. 

"Will you have to tell someone!" Mike cried. 

"I did! I told you didn't I? And Steve!?" Will shot back.

"No Will, somebody who can help, someone like Hopper."

"Oh! I can just see the headlines now: 'Zombie Boy becomes Fairy Boy Byers as its revealed he took it up the ass!" 

Mike flinched. Will never cussed. And the idea of him thinking so little of himself made Mike hate himself-- and Jane for not stopping it, they could have stopped it.

 

"Don't speak like that!" Mike said grabbing Wills small wrists and holding them. "Your better than them. Your strong, and if you don't feel strong, then I would be strong for you." he added. "Crazy together, right? You and me?" he concluded.

"Will you come? To hopper I mean?" I Will questioned earning a Nodd and a hug from his best friend. 

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X

The ride to the station had been mostly silent, neither boys knowing what to say. Last night Will had agreed to talk to Hopper and Mike had agreed to go with him. It had been a difficult night, both boys not sleeping; wandering what they could have done differently.

Will sucked in a breath and placed his arms around his chest as Mike pulled the bike over, He was really nervous and Mike must of know because he gently threw hid arm around Wills shoulder and carefully glided him towards the front desk, as not the break him.

"Hello Boys. Can I help you?" Flo asked.

"Ugh, My friend would like to report an assault." Mike replied biting his lip, leaving out detail as not to alarm the woman.

"Go right through." She ordered them, eyeing them suspiciously. "But knock first, Might be on the phone."

The boys walked timidly over to Hoppers office, Will gently raising his hand and hesitantly knocking. They received a gruff "come in." And Mike pushed the door open carefully and led will inside before shutting the door, locking it. "Byers? Wheeler? What are you doing here--Well I'll be damned your mother's are gonna-" "Shut up!" Mike interrupted quickly, Hopper pressed his eyebrows together and rubbed his beard. "Just let him talk." Mike added as he looked towards Will who had slumped himself into a chair opposite Hopper, prompting Mike to do the same. "Okay. Then talk." Hopper replied with a hint of sarcasm directed at the Wheeler boy. Will thought carefully about how he was going to word it this time, he thought about how he told Steve and Mike, but they had both been in an emotional outburst, and Will wanted to keep it together this time. "Well? Spit it out Kid." Hopped spoke after a few moments of silence, earning a glare from Mike. Hopper sighed, he prayed that the 'Mindflayer' wasn't back, He prayed that people weren't going missing again, He prayed that the demogorgan was dead. He prayed, but deep down, he know it must be bad if the kids were in his office. Will looked to Mike, tears filling his eyes. "Mike I don't know what to say." Will started turning fully to face his best friend, Hopper watching the exchange in utter confusion. "Please Mike. You tell him." Will begged as Mike sighed, Hopper releasing an angry 'Tell me what, God damn it Byers!' "He was raped." Mike released quickly, letting the tears spill. "Jimmy Holland raped him and if you don't make him pay, I will." Hopper was astonished, he was at a loss for words. Joyce Byers had been close with Hopper for years, Hopper practically raised this Kid. "You gonna file a formal report?" Hopper asked picking up the phone, Will nodded and Hopper sent a comforting smile his way.

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X

Telling the party was going to be hard. Will knew this. When Hopper had called in his mom and Jonathan that same day, His Mom had cried Into Hoppers chest about how much of a 'rubbish mother she is' and Jonathan just grabbed his keys and left in a fit of tears, probably to find Holland- If Steven hadn't already.

They were all gatherd in Wheelers basement, were they had been months prior discussing Wills strange behaviour.

 

Steve was stood to Wills left, a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Mike to his left. Lucas, Dustin, Max and Jane all on the sofa sharing confused glazes.

 

"Guys." Will broke the silence, taking a breath. "I wanna do this with no interruptions because this is hard for me." Will Continued as Steve squeezed his shoulder. "At Dustins 14th, I went upstairs for some quite, party's aren't really my thing. But then Jimmy Holland from the senior year came in, he wouldn't leave me alone, kept saying how the whole town always knew I was  
'fag' and then he-" Will paused for a moment biting his lip, Dustin, Jane and Max all sharing confused looks, while Lucas mumored 'shit.'

" He raped me. " Will finally concluded after a pause.

By this point, Lucas had already risen to embrace his friend into a hug. "I got your back Byers." Lucas whispered as the pair sobbed into each other shirts. Dustin was next to join the embrace, mummerung sorry, followed by Mike as the four boys stood holding onto each other crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind short! I will update again tommrow and I am hoping updates will be daily. ❤️❤️


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell him will!" Dustin exclaimed as his and Lucas' exhausting argument reached its peak. "Tell him that Lord of the rings is better than the hobitt." Dustin completed flapping his arms around.

But Will Byers was miles away. Physically, he was sitting in Mike Wheelers basement sat right next to said boy; Mentally, however, he was miles away. 

"Will?" Mike said placing a hand on his friends shoulder and kneeling in front of him. "Dinners ready, but if you'd like I could call your mom?" Mike asked  with gentle concern. 

 

"No!" Will replied quickly, earning the attention of everyone in the room. "I like it here. I can't be around my mom and Jonathan right now." he added. It was true, once his family had been informed of his ordeal, his brother couldn't look him in the eye, he avoided Will as much as he could because he hated himself for not saving him that night. Joyce on the other hand pretended it didnt happen. It was easier that way for everyone, Will had guessed.

"Okay, then dinners on the table, if we're quick we won't have to sit next to Dustin" Mike asked with a smile. 

  

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. 

The two boys sat shoulder to shoulder at the Wheeler's kitchen table, Mike looking down at his best friend, sighing-He hadn't touched his food, which didn't go unmissed to the others present in the room, everybody shuffling awkwardly in there seats.

"What's the matter honey?" Karen Wheeler asked suddenly, looking over to the two boys. "you look like you've seen a ghost, Will." she added after a few moments silence.

"Mom, he's fine." Mike lied in a harsh tone , his father looking up from his dish.

"Watch your tone." Ted Wheeler complained in a monotone voice. "Hardly our fault if your friend can't keep it in his pants." he added with a shrug.

Will turned white, sheer embarrassment crossing his face. It wasn't the first time he'd been told this in the past week, hell he'd heard it all from the likes of Neil Hargrove in Meldaves, prompting his mother to ban him from the shop, but it still caught him off guard.

Will stood almost as soon as Ted made his statement and made his way towards the front door in tears, with Dustin and Lucas immediately trailing behind, Dustin muttering, "Asshole!" before slamming the door.

"You know what?" Mike shouted. "We'll move this to Dustins!" He added following his friends out the front door.

X. X. X. X. X. X.. X. X. X. X. X. X.X.X.X.X

The four boys sat in Dustin's room laying out their sleeping bags. "There goes this weeks campaign." Dustin sighed. Visibly frustrated.

"I'm sorry." Will said sitting on his sleeping bag, hugging his knees. "i could just leave." he added in defeat.

"Byers, you have nothing to be sorry for!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah, not your faults Mikes Dad's an Asshole!" Dustin added earning an audible sigh from Mike. It was true, his Dad really was a jerk. Ted had found out through Hollands father, Who works alongside Ted, and he had come home from work the day after Will reported it to Hopper, telling Mike to "Be careful around that boy; He'll be accusing you next." Mike had obviously locked himself in his room after this and avoided his Dad. 

"Guys, Can I tell you something?" Will asked, Picking up his head from his knees and looking at the wall- avoiding all eye contact. His friends all looked over to him and nodded, murmuring a course of 'sure' and 'okay'

 

"I cant stop thinking about it." Will started, his eyes glassing over with tears."I feel like somebody has trapped me in glass box- Even though its transparent and you can see through, Nobody sees me, Nobody sees my pain." He added, his friends all looking on with tears filling there eyes. "Last night I wanted to kill myself; Its not the first time either." Will added finally breaking down in tears, violently sobbing.

 

"When was the first time you felt like this?" Lucas asked softly sitting to Wills right, Dustin sitting on his left; Mike staying in his place on Dustin's bed- Listening. 

 

"When the mindflayer possessed me and I was communicating with you through Morse code. I told you to close the gate and I knew" Will began, earning confused gazes from the the two boys next him. "I knew it would kill me." Will elaborated, Mike getting up from the bed and sitting in-front of will, taking his hand in his. 

"Byers, You have such a great future a head of you and I know that your struggling with everything that has happend in the last few years; Your Dad leaving, The Demogorgan taking you, The upside down, The mind flayer and then Holland- - - - But your Will the Wise, Your going to be scientist, We're going to work in a lab together- The two of us, just like we planned in kindergarten." Mike told him softly.

"Woah there buddy! Were gonna be there too!" Dustin exclaimed motioning between him and Lucas. "You can't run a lab without me, I'm the brains of the group!" he continued, holding his hand on his chest making Will giggle and Mike role his eyes. 

 

"And if you ever feel like that again, You come to one of us, or all of us and tell us." Lucas added, patting Wills shoulder. 

"Yeah. We may not be Mike, but we can be damn good listeners." Dustin added adjusting his hat. Will smiling in response. 

"guys, I have an idea." Mike said speaking up, smiling, this was sure to make Will smile. 

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X

"Hey, shitheads!" Steve shouted out suddenly, waking the four boys in the car, Dustin falling of the seat. "Were here." he added. 

Dustin opened the car door and sprang out of it, jumping up and down and screaming "Were here! We're here!" while the other boys just got out and stretched there legs. 

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X

"I can't believe you talked me into taking you camping!" Steve complained, throwing his hands in the air and kicking his makeshift tent. 

"Hey don't kick the tent" Mike shot back. "your not sharing with me and Will if you break it!" 

"who said you and Will are sharing?" Dustin questioned with attitude. Lucas nodding in agreement. 

"Yeah! Why do I have to share with Dustin!" Lucas added earning a nudge from Dustin. 

"Because, Will and I already decided. Didn't we Will?" Mike asked looking at the smaller boy with a cheesy grin covering his face, earning a simple nod from Will. 

"C'mon Byers! If you share with me, You can have all my Xmen comics!" Dustin pleased. 

"Sorry Dustin." Will smiled sweetly. "I already promised Mike." he finished, entering the tent, Mike Close behind,zipping it up. 

"Those Xmen comics say that Lucas kills Dustin by the morning." Mike smiled rolling his eyes at the obnoxious shouting coming from his friends outside. Will giggling in response. 

X. X. X. X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Mike! " Will cried out, jolting up from his sleep, sobbing as he did so. 

"Will?" Mike questioned rubbing his eyes. "What happend?" He asked fully sitting up, looking at his bestfriend.

"I had a bad dream." Will spoke wiping his tears. "Then I woke up and it was an accident, I swear!" will added. 

"What was an accident?" 

"I wet myself." Will replied, biting his lip. This wasn't the first time it had happend, but at home he could just wash them and climb into his Mom's bed. He couldn't climb into his Mom's bed now. 

"Okay, we'll deflate your air bed and put it outside."Mike said, getting up and deflating the air bed, then opening the tent putting it outside, and closing it again. 

" and you can sleep on here, i'll sleep on the floor. " Mike finished. 

" No!" Will shouted quickly. "at home, I get in my mom's bed, makes me feel safer,that nobody's going to come in and--" "Will." Mike interrupted. "I could stay?" Mike asked putting a hand in Wills shoulder. "I mean, if you'd like." he added scratching his neck. "Yeah." Will nervously replied, Mike sliding in next to him, under the pile of blankets. "Good night Will" Mike whispered, facing his best friend and closing his eyes shut. "Night" Will said turning away, scrunching his eyes shut.

 

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X

 

"Be quite you two!" Steve scolded Lucas and Dustin as he cooked the bacon. You're gonna wake the other two." he added pointing the spatchelar at them.

 

" Yeah, they should get up now anyway! " lucas replied walking towards Mike and Wills tent, and zipping it open. Lucas stood in awe at the sight infrint of him, his two best friends, holding onto to each other in their sleep, snuggling in close. He was going to leave them be, before Dustin waddled over with a piece of burnt bacon. "What's taking so long!" Dustin exclaimed waking the two.

 

"oh. Sorry guys, I didn't know you were, er-" Dustin added scratching the back of his neck nervously.

 

"Don't be so stupid Dustin! Did you really think Wills going to-- after--" lucas scolded, Mike shaking his head in annoyance.

 

"Will both of you just leave us be!" Mike demanded, frustrated at the pair. "Did you honestly think I would do that to Will?!" he added infuriated, standing up and pushing Dustin backwards. Lucas rushing instantly over to his side.

 

"Nobody said you Hurt him Mike! His our friend too!" Lucas criticised.

 

"Stop it!" Will spoke quickly, everybody looking at him. "It was an honest mistake." Will spoke gently helping Dustin up. "But Mike was only protecting me." he finished flashing Mike a smile.

 

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X

"How long?" Steve asked, as he and Mike went to collect more wood later that night. "How long have you had feelings for Mini Byers?" he completed, Mike turning white and gulping.

 

"Since the mindflayer." Mike sighed. "I think."

 

"That why you never asked Jane out?" he questioned, only earning a nod response.

 

"I was gonna tell him, but then he distanced himself--and then-" Mike paused. "Fucking Holland raped him" he added in a spiteful tone, clenching his head in his hands and sitting down on a log, Steve placing a hand in his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Mike. We were all there." Steve said rubbing his arm.

 

"I want to kill him!" Mike cried out in a sharp tone. "I want somebody to hurt him, I want him to feel pain and humiliation like Will!" Mike added clearly distressed.

"Woah, slow down there Wheeler! We can't be speaking like that okay?!" Steve scolded him. "Were in the bench. Best we can do is support Will." he added, Mike groaning  at the sports references.

"But you should tell him."  Steve said as be picked up some of the wood for the fire, handing it to Mike. "He's totally into you." he smirked walking back towards their camp. 

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. 

"Mike?" Will asked asked setting down Dustins comic he had borrowed. "Can I sleep with you again tonight" Will asked carefully looking at the ground, frightens of rejection. 

"Okay." Mike replied simply lifting up the blankets for Will to join. "Thought that was the plan anyway." he added as Will slid into next to him, smiling. 

"I spoke to Dustin earlier." Will told Mike, fiddling with his hands. "he said I should tell you." He added, finally looking up at his Mike. "Mike I like you. A lot." He finished, biting his lip. Mike almost laughed at the realization that Dustin and Steve had clearly planned this, but decided he just wanted to tell Will he felt the same. 

Mike took Wills hand in his, and smiled at him. "I like you Will." he said simply, "a lot" he copied, both boys giggling. "Be my boyfriend?" Mike completed looking hopefully over to Will, who nodded quickly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS CRAP!! JUST A FILLER THOUGH. 
> 
> WoW!! I Sorry for the slightly later chapter update than promised, but I am currently in the middle of my GCSEs which finish on the 15th June. 
> 
> Updates should be regular, hopefully on a daily basis, however there may be some gaps.
> 
> Anyway thankyou for all the kudos!!  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:: homophobia.

"I don't wanna go home!" Dustin complained as he slouched into the passenger side seat behind Steve who rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair. 

"Tough, I haven't had any action in days and--" 

"STEVE!" They all intervined together. "Nobody needs to know about your lack of intercorse!" Lucas finished for the group. Steve once again rolling his eyes. 

"Whatever." Steve replied steering the car left, "I think Byers and Wheeler have something they need to tell us." he finished, aggressively honking his horn at the car in front. 

Will looked to Mike, concerned. He knew that his Mom wouldn't like this once bit. Since she found out about Holland, her "Helicopter parenting" quickly became much more frequent and harder to escape from. He had struggled tremendously to convince his Mum to let him go with Steve and his friends for a much needed break two towns over,But Steve worked his charms and she quickly changed her mind. 

"Will and I are dating." Mike Stated simply, taking Wills hand and squeezing it. 

"I knew it it!" Dustin exclaimed, turning to face his friends. "I felt the electricity!" He added, his friends all rolling there eyes at him. 

"I'm happy for you both." Lucas congratulated, patting Wills back. 

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. 

"Hey Byers!" One of the kids from Wills school called with aggression, stepping into view with three other people behind him, Will continued to walk on, but was pulled back by the collar of his shirt.

 

"You make me sick, You know that." He spat holding him by the collar of his shirt. "If its not bad enough that you and that Wheeler clown are  
Polluting us with what you dare call a 'relationship' you gotta send our friend away too, don't cha?" He said pushing him back, and delivering a harsh blow to the face. Will took two steps back and held his cheek."Please.." Will mummered as the four boys backed him into a corner.

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X.X. X

Will Byers found himself limping through the streets of Hawkins, clutching his ribcage. The four boys had beaten him and left him laying unconscious on the ground for almost three hours, before he woke and began his walk home.

As he reached maple Street, he spotted Lucas Sinclair collecting his paper from his lawn,and called out to his friend for help.

"Lucas!" Will called, limping over the street to his friend, Lucas quickly running to Wills side steadying him.

"Will! What happend your bleeding!" Lucas questioned as he helped his friend inside, sitting him on his bed.

"Some seniors from school." Will replied blankly as he stared at the wall. "I'm okay though. I just need a minitue. Can I stay over tonight?" Will asked his friend as he sat beside him.

"Yeah sure, do you wanna talk about it?" he asked thoughtfully. "Or I could call Mike?" he added.

"No." Will replied simply. "I'm fine now, just a few bruises, I'll call him later." he smiled half heartidly.

"Okay, we can play the atari?" he suggested as Will nodded hid head smiling.

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X

Will Byers left the Sinclair Household early the next morning, keen to avoid Mike and Dustin from asking questions. He had heard Lucas secretly radio Mike when he believed Will was asleep, and express his concerns about his boyfriends mental state, how Holland had affected him and planning a party meeting to ask Will what had happend. Will Rose from the sleeping bag on the floor and made a beeline for the front door, sneaking out quietly, However, as he walked to the end of Lucas' lawn, he walked straight into Mike.

 

"Thought you might try to sneak away." Mike told him gently, placing his hand under Wills chin, inspecting the damage to his face. "you should have called." he added stroking his cheek with his thumb.

 

"I didnt wanna bother you." Will replied simply, pushing Mike's hand off his face. "You've helped enough."

 

"I'm your boyfriend Will. I'm suppose to help, I love you." Mike told his boyfriend, linking there hands together and pulling him down the street. "Now let's get you home, your Mom will be worried."

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X

 

After Mike had walked Will home, his mother had almost had a stroke when realising her sons trauma from the previous day, and she and Jonathan presses him for hours to give them the names of who had hurt them, but he refused. 'next time will be worse' he remembered one of them telling him. He was just too scared. Mike had stayed with Will, insisting his family should respect his decision not to go to Hopper, because after all-- it was Wills decision.

 

The two boys sat shoulder to shoulder on the Byers sofa in comfortable silence. Jonathan and Joyce had both left for work, leaving the pair alone.

 

"I'm sorry." Will spoke suddenly switching of the TV.

 

"I know I've been really difficult lately and I should have came to you yesterday."

 

"You don't have to apologise, Will." he told him smiling. "Why did they do this to you?" he asked boring his lip, he guessed his new the answer.

 

"Jimmy." Will replied as Mike sighed. "Every one is convinced he's innocent and I don't know if I can do this Mike. I'm gonna drop the charges. Hopper said it might a difficult case to convey anyway, so he's just gonna get away with it."

 

Mike had to mentally remind him self of his and Steve's chat about not killing Holland (YET) and squeezed his eyes shut trying to hide his anger. "I won't stop you." he started taking Wills hand in his. "and I can't say I dont understand why you wanna do this. But you have nothing to be ashamed of, your not the problem here Will."

 

"I've been trying so hard to keep my promise and talk to you guys when I feel low, but sometimes I dont have the words, ya know? I tried talking to my Mom and Jonathan, tell them how it happend, how I felt, How I Feel:but they just squirm and wiggle away, They don't care Mike. I don't think anybody does. Even Hopper told me in kinder words that the case is a lost cause. I'm putting myself through this to stop the pain, but look what i get! beat the shit out of in an alley, verbally abused in the super market and all for what, a dead end case!"

 

" Then talk to me! I'm listening! " Mike yelled over Will, waving his hands in defeat.

 

"I-I never said No." Will said guilty,putting his head in his hands. "I didn't say No."

 

"What?" Mike asked confused,eyeing his boyfriend cautiously. "But you said that he--" Mike stopped and pinched the bridge of his noise. "You said he raped you."

.

"I froze. I only tried to walked away when he touched my, p-privates" Will whispered.

 

"Will." Mike spoke softly. "then you didn't need to say No.You are obviously uncomfortable with what happend with Holland, and he knew you didn't want to. You said yourself, you told him to back of when he made a pass at you." Mike spoke softly as Will fell into Mike's arms crying.

 

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X

 

"So wait. Lemme get this straight." Steve exclaimed, pacing around the room. "Will was beat up by Miles, Ben,Corey and Wayne, because of the whole Holland thing?"he completed clearly frustrated.

 

" Yeah. " Mike sighed." Will wouldn't tell me who hurt him though, I had to find out through over hearing those mouth breathers bragging. "

 

" Bragging?! " Jonathan spoke up." They were bragging! "

 

" So what do you want us to do Mike." Nancy asked softy. "We can't go around beating people up for you."

 

"Speak for yourself." Billy replied to Nancy sarcastically. "I would happily beat up those goons for Will. He's just a kid, what kick do they Get out of hurting him, and then to brag about it like he's some world class boxer!" he grunted, slouching down into a seat two spaces away from Jonathan. Nancy rolling her eyes and Mike nodding his head in agreement.

 

"Are these people that have bullied Will often, or did he do something...?" Nancy queried eyeing Billy.

 

"No. Will didn't even know who these people were. He said that they were angry at him because Hollands in a lot of trouble." Mike answered."They think that Wills lying about Holland raping him." he added. Jonathan sighing.

 

"This is too much for him." Jonathan added. "We need to do something. I need to do something."He finshed, Nancy patting his back.

 

" Then let me teach them a god damn lesson. " Billy replied slamming his hands down onto the table.

 

" I-I agree with Billy." Mike spoke up after a few minitues of silence. "This has gone on for long enough. Will told the party that he's felt suicidal, we're on top of it, but I don't know how much more torment it will take from these victim--blaming scumbags before they push him over the edge." he completed.

 

"Sucidal?" Jonathan asked, clearly shocked at the new information. "Then I agree with Billy. I can't loose my brother."

 

"Some times the best thing to do is fight fire with fire." Steve quoted from his spot leaning against the wall. 

 

"So what are you saying?" Nancy asked annoyed.

"Were gonna teach em' a lesson. Put the boot in the other foot." Billy replied.

 

"Fine, but count me out." Nancy informed the group. "I don't want any part of this."

 

"I didn't count you in anyway! You couldn't care less about Will-- This much we know!" Mike shouted, slamming his hands down on the table. "But your a girl. A girl in college nonetheless, what if it was you, hey! What if it was you who couldn't even kiss their boyfriend because they had flashbacks? What if it was you who couldn't walk down the streets being verbally and physically attacked? What if it was you that had a nightmares night after night, worrying that the person whoes hurt you most in the world might get away with it. How would you feel Nancy?!" Mike scolded, crying as Nancy walked out of the room, slamming the door.

" Okay, so what's the plan?" Jonathan asked.

X. X. X. X. X. X.

" Hey, sick heads." Steve called as the last person left the locker room. "Heard you beat the Byers kid the other day."

"Yeah it was hilarious. Shoulda seen him, begging for us not to hurt him." Corey laughed as the boys all mimicked Will.

 

"Yeah, Hilarious." Billy replied, sneaking up behind them and smashing Corey's and Ben's heads together, throwing them into the corner of the room."who's gonna be begging for mercy now huh?" he added as he slammed Wayne into a locker, the other two boys scrambling out of the room, leaving Wayne to feel the backlash. Billy grabbed Wayne by the collar of his shirt, and dragging him over to the shower.

"Jonathan, turn it on." Billy commanded as Jonathan complied immediately. 

"Turn the heat up." 

"But-" 

"Turn the heat up!" he commanded again, Jonathan watching horrified as Steve reached over instead, turning up the heat.

"Steve pass the rope." Billy asked, holding Wayne by his hair. Steve collected some rope and handed it to Billy, keeping the other half and tying Wayne's hand to the shower pole, as Billy tied the other. 

The three boys took a step back. Billy smirking as Wayne flinched under the scorching water. 

"You tell Holland when I get my hands on him it'll be worse than this." Billy asked, punching Wayne in the stomach one more time before turning around and leaving,Steve and Jonathan right behind. "And don't touch Byers ever again! " Steve called as they left the locker room, greeting Mike outside,who was pacing by the door. 

 "Don't worry. He won't be bothering lover boy for a long time." Billy smirked, ruffling Mike's hair and walking of, the off, the other two following. 

 

X. X. X. X. X. X

 

"Mike!" Will called as he ran up to the bikerack, embracing his boyfriend, relieved. 

"What?" Mike asked stepping back from the embrace and smiling. 

"Hopper came in when I was in last leason. He told me Holland admitted it." Will told his boyfriend crying. "He told hopper he forced himself on me." 

"Will! That's great."Mike said, taking Will into his arms, tearing up with relief. "I'm proud of you." he whisperd into Wills ear, holding him close. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5: Risks

After the events from 1983, Hawkins had became a desolate place for Will Byers -- Even with the security that Jane had permanently sealed the gate, There was still a great amount of anxiety that hung over him as they passed a giant "Hawkins" sign. It was almost as though he was reading an entirely different sign; One that juxtaposed and said, Enter at your own risk.

 

And Will was not one for taking risks. In hindsight, It was easy to see why. He'd a taken a risk standing up to that shadow monster and that was a risk not only to him but the whole of Hawkins too. If he was going to be honest, he didn't want to go back- Ever.

 

He wanted to move like Bob had promised before he died, They'd move to New York and get a mortgage on a nice apartment. It would be slightly more expensive but Joyce would sell the house and Bob would find a better job.

 

Will hopes that one day, He and Mike will get to move to England so they can study at Oxford, The science program was suppose to be astounding- And- He supposed it was far enough from Hawkins.

 

The court case had been difficult, although Holland had plead guilty, They still had sentencing and The judge was to recount exactly what Holland was accused and what he had admitted. For this reason alone, Will had banished all other 5 members of the party from accompanying him today (Even Mike) and instead ordered them to meet him at his house afterwards. Mike had been reluctant to agree, But Will insisted on only Steve, his Mom, Hopper, Jonathon and Nancy (who despite what Mike thought had been one of Will's strongest rocks.)

Initially entering the court room had been hard for Will, se

eing Holland for the first time in all these months was a massive kick in the gut. He hadn't been prepared for this at all, especially the sneering looks Holland had been giving him from the stand. Hearing the judge recount what had happened between them was difficult.

 

His monotone voice had been had felt so mocking to Will, how can you say it so simple when its so much more complex? Watching as his family's face contorted into disgust and pain at hearing what Will had endured, How painful and mocking it had all been to him. It didn't exactly fall in Will's favor anyway. Apparently admitting a crime means you get an easy sentence for showing remorse. Clearly Will and the justice system had different ideas of remorse.

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

"6 MONTHS PROBATION!" Max exclaimed, rising from her seat between Mike and Lucas. "PROBATION? After what he did to you!"

 

"Yeah." Will confirms with a sad smile. "No prison time because he admitted it." 

 

"Billy will take care of him." Max mumbled to Mike, who nodded and said _'I know.'_

 

"I wish you have let me come today, Will." Mike says softly as he reaches over from his place opposite Will, taking his hand

and squeezing it. 

"Mike." Will says firmly. "You **had** to see your great aunt Eileen for her 90th birthday. You wouldn't have forgiven yourself otherwise." Will chuckles softly, squeezing Mikes hand. 

"Shes going to have another birthday next year!" Mike complains as the party chuckle at his child-like outburst.

"Mike she's 90! You cant take time like that for granted. Mom said my great uncle Herbert didn't even live to 45!"

 

"Anyway!" Mike drags, a small smile on his lips. "I would have been there hell or high water. The only reason i wasn't was because i didn't want to upset you and make the day harder."

"I just- I didn't want any of you guys to hear in detail what he did to me- - What it did to me. I really wouldn't be able to cope if you guys looked at me the way Mom, Hopper, Nancy, Jonathan and Steve did when the judge recounted what happened."

"Your still Byers. I wouldn't look at you any other way." Lucas comforted, the party all agreeing.

 

"Anyway." Dustin started, collecting chocolate pudding from the Byers Fridge and handing them around. "Did you apologize to Nancy?"

 

"Why would I?" Mike questioned, stabbing the pudding cup open. "She tried to defend what those punks did to Will."

 

"She was just looking out for you." Lucas sighed. "If Billy wasn't there, You would have."

 

"I still can't believe you got Billy involved." Max smirked. "He was so proud of himself, Should of seen it."

 

"I did." Mike mumbled stuffing some chocolate pudding into his mouth. "It was great."

 

"Well I think you should apologize Mike." Will shared looking him in the eye. "I'm not saying I don't appreciate what you guys did for me, But Nancy was right, Violence can't always be the answer and you could have gotten into a lot of trouble."

 

"Okay. I'll apologize because _you_ told me to." He sighed. 

 

"Good." Will answered, Leaning over the table timidly and placing a quick, Nervous peck on Mikes lips and then sitting back down, smiling to himself. 

 

"WoWW." Mike mumbled, breathless. It was the first time Will had kissed him. 

 

"Keep it PG in here guys." Dustin Joked, reaching for more pudding. "Byler is going strong I see?" He smirked. 

 

"Fastest I've ever seen Mike shut up." Jane joked, Mimicking Mikes face, who was no completely red with embarrassment. 

 

Will smiled softly at the look on Mikes face. It was the first time he had the courage to kiss him, He wanted to do it in private but he was caught up in the moment and did not regret one single bit. 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Next chapter Will be up either today or tomorrow, This one is just a small filler.  
> There will be loads of Byler in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike and Will stumbled over to the Byers coach once there friends had left. The party had watched some movies (Ghost busters, back to the future..) and ate a lot of pizza, Will was exhausted. It had obviously been a really long day. It had started out bad, he had court, Holland only got probation and he was miserable, but his friends had managed  to turn that around. 

The rest of the Byers clan weren't due back until much later on. Joyce Byers  was at a dinner party with all the other parents and Jonathan had taken Nancy on a date to a concert just outside of town.

 

"Will" Mike started, switching off the T.V. "What was that all about earlier, The kiss?" He asked, curiously. 

"You're my boyfriend Mike. I'm allowed to kiss you." Will teased simply. 

"Y-yeah. Of course. But you've never done that before, I'm just glad that your comfortable and trying to move on." Mike replied softly grabbing hold of Wills hand. "Can I please try?" He asked carefully.

"You don't have to ask Mike, I trust you."

"I know- But I wouldn't do anything without making sure you were comfortable first." Mike spoke gently as he hold onto Will's hand.

"Then yes. You can kiss me." Will smiled softly as Mike left forward, He had kissed people before, 'people' being Jane, But Will was Will. It was so much more special now. Leaning forward, he carefully pressed their lips together in a quick but passionate kiss that Will smiled happily into. 

"You're a good kissed Byers." Mike Joked once they pulled back, smiling at Will who was flushed. 

"Not so bad yourself Wheeler." He joked back. 

Mike had always been the one constant in Wills life. When ever anything went wrong, Mike was always the first person Will sought out. They would play Mikes new video games on the Atari and build forts because Mike just had this way of making Will forget that he was hurting. 

"Dustin is going to want to know all about this." Mike said, breaking Will out of his chain of thought. "You know what he's like with this whole 'electricity' talk. And then there's Jonathan, he's not gonna be happy you know he doesn't really like me."

" Jonathan doesn't hate you, He's just really protective, that's all. He just doesn't want to see me hurt again." Will started, stroking Mikes cheek gently. "Besides it was just a kiss." Will finished and Mike smiled placing a gentle kiss on Wills lips and pulling back. "Wanna watch Star Wars, The girl's wouldn't let us earlier." Mike asked, reaching for the remote.

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

_**4 Months later** _

"Will?" Hopper called out, entering the Byers household through the unlocked front door. "Can you come out here please, It's important." He asked taking of his hat and sitting down at the table. He briefly heard a tired 'coming!' in response, before Will appeared at the table with Mike by his side. 

"Will, Do you want to talk alone?" Hopper asked, eyeing the Wheeler boy. 

"No, it's okay. I'll tell Mike whatever it is anyway." Will replied, Mike smiling widely at him. 

"Alright. Sit down." Hopper started, Mike and Will sharing confused gazes, but complying non the less. "It's about Jimmy Holland." He continued, gazing over towards Mike, whose face was wrinkled with concern. "He broke his probation conditions. He's going to prison." He finished, letting out a big breath.

"H-he didn't do   _it_ to anyone else did he?" Will asked, tightening his grip on Mikes hand. 

"No Kid. He stayed out after his curfew. Found him drunk shoplifting. Three of his conditions broken in one night."

"How long Will he go away for?" Mike asked.

"We don't know yet, I'll let you know when he's due in court again Will. But He could go away for a very long time, He's repeatedly broke the terms of his probation over the last four months and usually when this happens, They serve the time they would have served for the crime in hand."

"So He'll go to prison for raping Will?" Mike asked. 

"Pretty much. Kid I gotta go." Hopper said raising from his seat. "I'll drop into your Moms work, Let her know to news. Call me if you need anything Will." He completed walking out of the Byers household leaving Will stunned. 

"Will it's Okay." Mike said, Turning to face him. "If you need to cry then cry." He smiled reassuringly. 

Hearing this, Will broke down in violent sobs and fell into Mikes arms, who held on tight to his shoulders and kissed his head. 'shhh baby. It's okay i'm here' he soothed, stroking Wills shoulders, keeping his grip firm.

  
Just then, Dustin, Lucas, Max and Jane all came through the door like a hurd a wild animals Joking and laughing , or in Dustin and Lucas's case, argueing. "Guys I rented all the newest films from the-" Dustin started before rounding the corner and seeing Will in Mikes arms.

"What happend?" Lucas asked stepping forward placing a firm hand on WIlls shoulder.

  
"Holland is going to prison." Mike replied simply, stroking Will's hair. "Just give us a minitue okay?" He asked, gesturing for the party members to leave. "When can move this to Dustins, We'll meet you there." Mike finished, Dustin nodded his head and they all left concerned for there friend.

  
"Do you think I'm being a baby Mike?" Will asked suddenly, making Mike wrinkle his nose in confusion.

  
"Why would I?"

 

"That's what everybody is thinking."

  
"Not me."

  
"Everybody else."

"They don't matter. We're going to get out of the stupid little town one day remember, To England." Mike reminded him, still stroking his hair.

  
"I don't think that I can do this Mike. I thought it would all go away if he went to prison, but one mention of his name is all it takes. I can't sleep Mike. I can feel his disgusting hands on me and i feel sick all the time." Will admitted breaking down again.

  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Mike stressed.

 

"Because you were so happy Mike. You were glad we were moving on and I didn't want to take that away from you, again."

  
"Listen to me Will. We deal with things together, Okay? Don't hide things from me, you don't have to protect me." Mike reassured him. "Have you tried talking about it, in more detail?" Mike suggested.  
"i-i can't. I don't know what to say."

  
"Just say what you feel, I won't judge you Will, I promise." Mike promised, holding out his pinky finger offering a 'pinky promise' to Will who reluctantly took it and sucked in a deep breath.

"I was so confused. I thought sex was suppose to be something that you could enjoy. Its suppose to be fun. I didn't understand why it hurt so bad or felt so wrong because i didn't want to believe i had been ,, _Hurt._ Everybody looks at me differently now, Dustin won't tease me without caution, Lucas has become even more protective and Max and Jane just smile awkwardly when i'm around. I feel so wrong and dirty." Will Cried

  
"Your so brave Will. It's not stupid, Nobody is ever going to touch you like that ever again, you hear me?" Mike promised Taking Will back into his arms again. "You're not disgusting Will, Holland is."

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Mike Wheeler_   was going insane, His Boyfriend had gone on holiday with his Mom, Hopper and Jane to L.A so Jane could see a beach for the first time and Mike was just missing Will too much. It had been a week since he'd seen him and today he got back. Mike was going to the Byers to see him now. 

"Byers!" Mike cheered as he entered Wills house. "I missed you beautiful." He added pulling Will in for a hug and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"How was California?" Mike asked falling back onto the sofa.

 

"It was good. I'm really getting use to having Jane and Jim around, It's nice to have an actual family for once." Will replied, sitting next to Mike. "You staying for dinner?" He asked leaning on Mike and hugging him. 

"Of course." Mike smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a short chapter! I am trying but i just started my first job and I'm a working girl Now! (Literally 9-5!)


	7. Chapter 7

"Michael!" Karen Wheeler called out, putting Teds breakfast in front of him. "Hurry up, breakfast will go cold." She shouted once more, pulling more Eggos out of the toaster. 

"Coming!" Mike called back, throwing his shoes on over his socks. Will was coming over today; actually the entire party was. 

It was nothing special, just the usual gathering. 

But Mike was excited to see Will. He was always excited to see his boyfriend. 

They didn’t keep their relationship a secret from there friends and family. Mikes Dad wasn’t best pleased (neither was Wills), But Ted caved when He realised he could loose his son altogether if he didn’t learn to except it. 

Jonathan has been _surprisingly_ reluctant. He’d been off with Will since finding out about Holland and was not accepting of Wills idea to get a boyfriend- he could no longer trust Will with any boy or man the world had to offer. He was convinced everybody was out to harm his brother.

Although Jonathan had given up pestering his brother to break up with Mike, he still found him self shaking his head with disapproval when Will would call him at college to talk about his blossoming romance.

 Karen And Joyce had both supported their sons whole heartedly. Karen was glad that Mike had ended up with somebody who was as equally good for him- girl or boy. It didn’t matter to her.

Joyce was releaved that he had somebody like Mike to look out for him when she wasn’t there. She knew what they had was going to last. You don’t find a bond like there’s anywhere. 

Although their friends found it sickeningly sweet, They of course supported their best friends in anyway they could. 

Lonnie Byers however was not pleased in the slightest when he returned for a visit to be filled in on everything he had missed in those short few months. 

Although he was entirely unhappy about Mike and Wills relationship, he supprisiny broke down when he found out what Holland had done to Will. 

Will was expecting his Dad to tell him he _deserved_ _it_ _for_ being fag- but that never came. Instead, Lonnie had _cried_ and blamed himself. 

This led to Lonnie attempting to support his son for once, despite the fact he despised his homosexuality- he was working on that just like Ted had. 

Joyce And Hopper were discussing moving in together. They of course were looking for a bigger place to share- preferably not a bungalow in the the outskirts of town. Jane And Will were going to be _siblings_. 

Even Billy Hargrove had shown some support to the pair. He had issued a fairly clear warining around the school not to bother them.

But Will- He was still struggling. He hadn’t long since been out of hospital for his _suicide_ attempt. He had slit his wrists and almost bled out before being found by Mike who had climbed in through a small window in the kitchen after being alarmed by something Will had said over the supercom.

It had been hard for a short period after this because Will had insisted he didn’t want to see _anyone_. While he was recovering in hospital. He had felt too ashamed to face his friends and family.

Mike had of course ignored the request, alongside the party who reassured Will that it was nothing to be ashamed of. They were there to support him no matter what. 

 

 

**//An//**

**Thats all for this fic guys. I know the ending sucks but there’s no where else I can take it really.**

**Im going to go through and edit this so I might change a few things.**

**I’m considering doing a sequel or maybe a one shot that might be slightly connecting to this so keep and eye out for that.**

**Anyway, thanks to all those who commented and left kudos.**


End file.
